


Horny

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inhumans (Marvel), Lust Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new inhuman is found who has the ability to make anyone horny, Skye soon realises when you're already attracted to them, this can be a serious problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horny

Skye watched the inhuman girl from across the room, who was reading a book on the couch. They had found her only two weeks ago and she was already becoming a problem. Even without her powers, the girl was distracting at the least. She had long brown curly hair, tanned skin, and ruby red lips, that were just begging to be kissed. Her power, they had quickly found out, was that if she touched you, she was able to make you incredibly horny. However, Skye was getting horny without even being in the same room as her, and it was driving her insane. Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop as her eyes lowered to the woman's breasts, where she could see the woman's nipples showing through her thin blouse. Skye immediately stood up, deciding to take a very cold shower. She removed her clothes and stepped under the water, hoping to rid her thoughts of the woman. She failed miserably and soon she had a hand trailing down her legs and to her wet pussy. She let out a moan as she dipped two fingers inside herself, imagining the new inhumans fingers were there instead.  

"Oh God" Skye moaned, her thumb brushing against her clit.

She was already close by the time she dipped another finger inside herself, feeling her legs tremble.

"Yes, yes ooooh" Skye cried, coming on her hand, her eyes slamming shut.

"Sorry to interrupt" A voice suddenly announced.

Skye's eyes widened when she saw the girl she had been thinking of was standing just outside the shower door. There was only thin glass separating them, and Skye was pretty sure the steam in the shower was not covering most of her nudity.

"I...um..." Skye blushed, not sure what to say.

"It's fine, we all have to do it sometimes...I would just think someone with a body like yours would have someone to do it for you" She smirked.

"Uh...t-thanks" Skye stuttered.

"See you at dinner" She grinned, leaving the bathroom.

Skye let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, realising that once again she had become wet.

* * *

At dinner, she almost had to groan when she sat next to her. Why was she trying to make Skye's life so hard? Skye tried to ignore her, and continued to eat her dinner, until she felt something touch her thigh. She looked down to see the girl's hand on her thigh, slowly trailing up. Skye looked at her questioningly, but the girl only smirked at her. Soon her fingers came to her cloth clad centre, pressing down. Skye had to bite her lip as the girl's finger started to circle her clit.

"Skye? Are you okay?" She heard Simmons ask her.

"...Um...I'm not feeling very well, excuse me" Skye said quickly, rushing out the room and into her bedroom.

Only seconds after the door opened again, the persistent inhuman standing in front of her.

"C'mon, stop denying yourself. I know you've wanted this for weeks now" The inhuman explained, walking towards her.

"You'll get horny if I touch you here..." She trailed off, almost touching her arm.

"Come in your panties just by me touching you here" She stated, hovering a hand over her breast.

"Here...here I'll make you scream" She purred, making Skye incredibly wet.

Biting her lip, Skye couldn't take it anymore and stripped her trousers and panties off, breathing heavily. Instantly, the girl pounced on her, thrusting her fingers deep into Skye's soaking pussy.

"Oh God! Oh! Oh, I...!" Skye gasped, feeling more pleasure than she ever had in her life.

"I can make people come in a matter of seconds you know...just a few brushes here" She grinned, touching her clit.

"Yes! There! Oh God, I never thought...more!" Skye moaned, thrusting her hips to the rhythm.

"As you insist" She said, dropping to her knees, as she started to lick Skye's pussy.

"Oh...I think...I'm going to...yeah, yeah, ooooooh" Skye cried, coming as the girl sucked on her clit.

"Let's see how many times I can make you come" She smirked, licking harder against her pussy.

 


End file.
